


Safe

by WriterFreak001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: Ed storms out after an argument with Winry, but he realizes he was being a jerk and turns back. How will he encounter Winry the second time? During FMAB Episode 46. Slightly AU.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write FFN anime under the name “Keiko Fujiwara,” and I did write a few FMA stories, but I took all of them down because College Me didn’t like any of the stories I wrote back in sixth and seventh grade (I’m 24 now). I might look at my old works and see if any of them are salvageable, but for now, I’ll stick to one-shots since I currently write for three or four other fandoms. Heh. (And I work three jobs so revising those stories are definitely on the backburner as of right now.)  
> Anyway, I’m going to shut up now and let you get to this story.  
> Happy reading! ^.^

**Title:** Safe

 **Anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

 **Description:** During Episode 46. Slightly AU.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at his automail arm as she told him about his father being in Lior, but he couldn’t stop looking at his palm. He had done a lot with his automail over the last few years; he even saved a bunch of lives, but… Edward couldn’t help but wonder… would this be the last time he comes home?

Will he live long enough to make sure his brother gets his body back? Long enough to settle down and live his life free from the ugly burdens he’s carrying? When he took on the state alchemist title, Fullmetal, he vowed to serve the country if his skills were ever needed, but after all of the fighting and all of the battles and the heartache and the exhaustion of protecting Amestris while researching for ways to return Al’s soul to his body, was life as a state alchemist even worth it? Sure, owning the title had its benefits, such as giving him access to resources he might need, but war? He had no interest in it. Taking lives – no matter who they are or what they’ve done –was absolutely out of the question and not something he would ever commit willingly.  

Ed strived for peace as would any sane person, but once he’s done dealing with that ‘Father’ bastard and the homunculi, once Al’s body is returned to him, and once he restores his arm and leg, would there really be a reason to reclaim his title?

His credentials didn’t help him save Nina, and it didn’t help him protect Winry from being considered a hostage either And _because_ of his title, a nice, innocent man who loved his wife and daughter dearly was brutally murdered after getting involved with his and his brother’s affairs.   Ed clenched his fingers.

What was so good about being a state alchemist when all it did was breed a whole bunch of unnecessary shit? 

The alchemist sighed quietly as his mechanic’s soft, mellifluous voice interrupted his thoughts. “You know,” he could feel her eyes on him even though she was still facing away from him; he, however, made no move to indicate he was listening.  “it’s almost the Promised Day.”

As he watched her with his peripherals, moving only slightly as she stepped away from her workbench to grab a tool, Ed nodded with a defeated frown. “Ling and Greed told me all about it,” he replied lowly, knowing she could hear him. “It _could_ give us a chance to get our bodies back,” he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, “but it’s most likely going to result in a catastrophe for Amestris.” He suddenly glanced towards Winry who had her back away from him. “Listen…”

His beautiful childhood friend whipped around, her hair swishing about her shoulder. “What is it?”

He was still staring at his hand, not making any direct eye contact. “I want you to take Granny and Den. Leave the country for a while.” He _needed_ Winry to survive the Promised Day; he  didn’t know what he would do if something bad ever happened to her. Begging her to leave with Granny and Den seemed like the only solution.   

However, Winry did _not_ like his suggestion and slammed her goddamn wrench into his face.

“I’M NOT RUNNING AWAY!” she fumed with fire and soul in her eyes as she stomped towards him indignantly. She clenched her fingers to control her anger. “You can’t just send us off like that.”  Edward grumbled to himself as he coddled his head, but his agonized state didn’t seem to concern Winry in the slightest. “I know you want to protect us, but you need to try to save everyone!”

He noticed how tightly she was holding onto her wrench, but he didn’t care.

Ed jumped to his feet, frustrated to hell and back with that spitfire of a woman in front of him. He gritted his teeth and growled at her. “I’m going to do everything I can to stop it, but there’s a chance it might not work!”

“I don’t want to hear any doubts from you!” Winry exclaimed louder, her hand still clasping her wrench. But then, her voice and features softened a little. “Please, Ed!” she pleaded, her eyes wavering. “You can’t let them go through with this. Just tell me you’re going to stop them and save the country.”

Edward froze where he stood, amazed and shocked by how much faith this gearhead had in him. He really wished he had her conviction, but how could a dumbass idiot like himself save an entire country? It was impossible. Strictly, completely impossible.

Winry became bolder in her approach and continued, her confidence unwavering. “I want to hear you say you’re going to protect the country, and _then_ get your bodies back!” She stormed up to him and planted her feet squarely in front of his, refusing to give up. “Do _whatever_ it takes to make that happen!” 

Ed composed himself and stood tall, matching Winry’s frowning expression. He suddenly realized she wasn’t the taller one anymore... “Winry,” he scoffed like a little kid and looked away, his scowl very evident. “You make it sound like it’s easy.”

He began to walk away. Trying to make Winry understand his view on things was like talking to a thick, brick wall. There was no point if she wasn’t going to accept the fact that he could very well die on the Promised Day.

“This isn’t the time to start doubting yourself, Ed!” Winry fired towards his back, but he continued walking away, picking up his abandoned jacket on his way to the door. Winry let out a frustrated groan. “Listen to me!”

The Fullmetal Alchemist growled in annoyance as he swung the door open. At this point, he didn’t care if the whole damn town could hear their stupid argument. “Winry! You just don’t know when to shut up, do ya?!” He briskly turned away, not wanting to fight for an empty argument anymore. He heard her calling his name after he slammed the door and turned towards the stairs, but he ignored her protests and kept walking. Ed stuffed his hands into his pockets and quietly descended the stairs before exchanging a few words with Greed. He turned away from the homunculus and continued his way down the steps, needing to clear his head and cool down.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he did feel like a jerk for lashing out at Winry and for taking out his frustrations on her, but sheesh! That woman riled him up like no other! She was like fire and ice every time he visited, and it was getting so goddamn annoying each listening to her gripe about every stupid, little thing.

 _So what_ if he never told her about his trips with Al?

 _So what_ if he never called or wrote to her when he was traveling?

 _So what if_ he had a bad habit of breaking his automail every few months?

Every time she was angry, he was angry. When he was mad, so was she. When he refused to drink his milk, she’d tried forcing it down his throat, and he would get back at her someway, somehow.

There was a constant push and pull when it came to his odd relationship with Winry, and half of the time, he wasn’t really sure how to handle that goddamn woman.

Forget spitfire. She was atomic.

Yet he was just as bad and just as radioactive as her.

And despite all the nagging and the arguing, and the dumbass pranks; despite his lack of communication; and despite her strange obsession with automail and his strong passion for alchemy, he loved that woman to death. As crazy as it sounded, if she found a reason to throw that stupid wrench at his head every single night, he’d still love her.

Nothing, not even a wrench, could change that.

He had to admit… that it _might_ have seemed a bit childish for him to stomp away during their argument, but if she had continued and on with that stupid “save everybody” crap, he might not have been able to keep himself from saying something he’d only regret later.

He had a bad habit of that…, and the last thing he wanted was to make her cry again.

A frown was plastered to Ed’s face as he left the house and sauntered about the grounds for some fresh air. He inhaled the crisp atmosphere and leaned against a tree outback. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he replayed the last ten minutes inside his mind. What if he was missing something? He knew Winry…, and he knew she wasn’t one to fantasize…. So… what would make her believe in him so much that she failed to see the more realistic, more probable outcome?

Ed almost never understood Winry when it came to her unfounded optimism during trying times, but – if anything, in spite of her unrealistic fantasy – Ed was glad for her unwavering support. It had helped him a lot over the years, knowing no matter how crazy his life had been, she’d be there for him. And she was.

She always was.

Slowly, Edward began thinking about other things… once he had cleared his mind.

Both he and Winry knew grief and loss very well. Ed and his brother, Al, had lost their mother when they were young, and not too long afterwards, Winry’s parents were murdered by Scar during the Isvalan War… They also lost a good friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes… But then there were the times when they both thought they lost the other….

Ed went ballistic when Scar had threatened to kill her if she had tried to kill him…, and all those times she was held hostage by the military made him sick to his stomach every time. The only cure was hearing her voice the moment she picked up the phone (because only then would he know she was safe for the time being).

Ed remembered how sad Winry had gotten when her parents left for the war, not knowing she would never see them again, and he remembered how distraught she was when a military personel delivered the bad news. She cried for weeks.

When he told her he wanted automail limbs so he could join the military and become a state alchemist, he could tell she was upset, but she still supported him, assuring Ed she would make the best damn automail anyone ever had. And she did.

He couldn’t help but chuckle how much time she spent slaving over designing his arm and leg and then building them. She even spent more time tuning his limbs than she did other patients. He asked her, once, about why she spent a great deal of time on his automail than anyone else, and while he expected some crazy ass response about him being their highest paying customer, but she just shrugged and muttered, “I don’t want you to die”

And then after her reply, everything seemed to have made a little bit more sense to him. Not once did she miss a chance to say goodbye to him and Al any chance they would leave for the next indeterminable amount of time. And whether it was a house call or maintenance visit, she never hesitated to tend to his limbs and make sure he was in top condition. He owed her so much.

In their own ways, they were wanting to protect each other at any cost. Ed wanted Winry to take her family away from Amestris for a while, while she wanted him to win and defeat Promised Day’s ass. The thought of something happening to her… it angered and scared him like no other, but it’s obvious Winry had made her choice which worried him even more.

Maybe… Maybe the thought of losing him scared Winry too… Maybe that’s why she was pushing him to win the big fight instead of leaving… Maybe encouraging him… maybe having hope was what helped her through the days he and his brother were gone.  Maybe, instead of being an asshat towards her, he should have taken her support in stride and assured her he was going to win no matter what.

He was a jerk for dashing her hopes like that…

For not confirming his and Al’s return…

She didn’t need his pessimism juxtaposed with her optimism. She’d had enough hardships in her life; she didn’t need another one. Ed really needed to set something straight before leaving for Central.

With a determined scowl, Ed whipped away from the tree trunk and stormed his way back towards the house. He swiftly marched up to Winry’s door without a word and barged into her room. She spun around in surprise, but before she could ask him what the hell was going on, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of her bedroom. Blatantly ignoring the stares they were receiving from the others as he dragged Winry away from prying eyes, Ed was on a mission and refused to answer any of Winry’s demanding questions until he was sure they were far enough away from the Rockbell home.

For the paranoid bastard that he is, he didn’t stop tugging her for ten minutes. By this time, Winry had given up her tirade of questions and stopped resisting. Whatever Ed needed to say must have been important for him to drag her all the way out here…. Somewhere along the way, Ed had released her wrist for a few seconds to scratch his nose, and instead of reaching down for her wrist again, he took hold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Both young adults blushed but said nothing as they kept on walking, enjoying the spring breeze.

After passing the fairgrounds where the Spring Sheep Festival was taking place, Ed and Winry trudged up a hill they used to play around when they were kids and once they were at the top, they silently overlooked the festival as a way to ease the awkwardness between them.

Finally, Winry needed answers.

“Edward, what is going on?!” Winry angled herself towards her best friend and cocked an eyebrow as she waited for his response.

As if time stood still, Edward slowly pulled Winry into his arms and embraced her, his left hand cradling the back of her head and his right around her waist. Winry inhaled with surprise but found herself leaning in and hugging him back. “I promise I’ll do my best when the Promised Day comes,” he whispered into her ear, his lips so close, he could kiss her cheek if he wanted, “and when it’s all over, Al and I will come back home and plan to eat the damn best apple pie you could ever make for us. Got that?”

Winry smiled softly and nodded  as she hugged the alchemist tighter. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and mumbled a soft, “okay.”

“I promise,” Edward continued, his warm breath eliciting shivers down her spine. “I promise I won’t get myself killed. Same with Al.” He pulled back ever so slightly so he could see her beautiful cerulean irises and added, “If you won’t take Granny and Den and leave Amestris, then please, just be sure you’re all at the house in one piece when we return. I don’t know what I’d do if…” he couldn’t bring himself to finish his thoughts, but he didn’t need to.

Winry understood perfectly.

“I don’t think I could bare it either,” Winry replied quietly, her fingers tightly clutching the back of his black shirt.

“And you won’t have to,” Ed muttered with a small grin before pulling her back into his arms.  

“Good,” Winry snuggled against him, “I’m glad.”  

 A long, precious moment of silent embracing passed before Winry wiggled her way out of Edward’s arms, a happy smile evident on her lips. “Come on,” she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, “It’s getting late; it might not be a bad idea for you to get some shuteye before you have to leave tomorrow.”

“Actually, I don’t think we’ll be leaving tomorrow,” Ed admonished with a sad smile, wishing he could stay longer but knowing it wasn’t a good idea. He’s a fugitive after all, and if the military (those who were on the Fuhrer’s side) found out where he was, Winry and Granny would get in trouble. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if the military harmed them because of him. “The sooner we leave, the better.”

“Oh,” Winry’s smile fell a little. “I see. Then I guess we shouldn’t waste any more time.” She slipped her fingers away from his, and he immediately felt the loss of their warmth. She started down the hill without him, and for a moment, all he could do was stand and stare. _Just what the hell was her problem?!_

He started slowly following her, but stopped dead in his tracks when she stopped in hers. He watched her carefully, afraid to move any closer. He knew Winry, and she was about to explode with anger. He just knew it.

He audibly gulped as she spun around, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He mindlessly took several steps backwards as she stormed towards him. Something silvery glimmered in the moonlight as it blurred outward, and Ed went frigid. He then flinched, slammed his eyes shut and held his hands up in defense as he painfully waited for her wrench to strike his face.

But it never made contact with his skin.

Ed popped his eyes open one at a time and paled when he spotted the wrench mere centimeters from his face. He let out a nervous laugh as his eyes met Winry’s, but then it faded as she lowered her weapon. “Remember the feeling you just felt when you thought I was going to hit you with my wrench… remember the fear… the hindering sensation… the dread… as you leave for Central. It’s how I feel every time I see you and Al walking away… like something bad is going to happen.

“I never know when or if I’ll see the two of you again, and who knows, maybe this,” she motioned to the fields around her, “maybe this will be our last moment together; who knows. But,” she pocketed her wrench, “no matter how fearful I am about what might or could happen, I don’t let that stop me from going forward. I continue to perfect my automail designs, and put everything I have into everything I do because every second counts. I take my doubts and fears in stride, and I let them empower me, Ed.

“So,” Winry took Edward’s flesh hand and turned it so his palm was facing the night sky before reaching behind her and pulling out her wrench. She placed it in his hand and curled his fingers around its cool, metal shaft. “I want you to take this with you, Edward.”

Edward glanced down at the long tool and then cocked an eyebrow. With the calmest voice he could muster, he asked, “What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Wrench my opponents to death?”

“No, you idiot!” Winry growled as she backhanded the alchemist in the head, “Of course not! And if I find any drop of blood on it when you return, I’ll lodge it so far up your ass, you won’t be able to sit for a month!”

“Then what the hell is it for?! DAMMIT!” Ed exclaimed as he carelessly waved the wrench in the air.

Winry folded her arms in front of her chest. “Well, if you hadn’t interrupted me, I would have told you!” She stuck her tongue out at him and frowned for a moment before her expression softened. She clasped his hand in hers and closed her eyes to compose herself. “I want you to keep this always on you when you’re traveling. You have your pocket watch to serve as a reminder to keep moving forward; let this wrench continue to remind you to give your best on the Promised Day. We don’t know what’s going to happen, and I know, firsthand, how scary the unknown is, but you can’t let that weigh you down.” She lowered their hands and smiled slowly.

“This wrench has been through a lot; it’s the one my parents gave me on my birthday a few months before you and Al tried to bring Auntie Trisha back. I used it specifically to build all of your automail limbs, and it’s the only one I’ve used for your tune ups. I’ve never used it for other patients because it’s special to me. When I’m not using it for your automail, it’s always with me because it makes me feel safe; it makes me feel like my parents are with me wherever I go. I know it’s silly, but it’s how I feel.”

Winry felt tears prickling her eyes, but she blinked them back before they could fall. Slowly, she inhaled a deep breath as Ed gently turned his hand in hers and dropped the wrench into her palm. “I can’t take this, Winry. It would make me feel better if you continued carrying it,” he raised his automail hand and soothingly patted the top of her head. “Like you said, you feel safe with it. I can’t take that security away from you even if you’re wanting to give it to me.”   

Winry chuckled lightly and forcibly pushed the wrench towards him. “You dummy,” she reiterated as she dropped the tool into his side pocket, “Do I have to spell everything out to you?”

Ed said nor did nothing so Winry took his silence in stride and moved even closer to him.

She sensually slid her arms around and under his shoulders as she pressed her body flush against his. The mechanic lowered her cheek to his collarbone, her bangs tickling his neck. They were stock still and silent for many minutes before Winry’s soft voice broke through the reticence. She lifted her head, and she smiled sweetly as she spoke.

“Everyone in the world have people they want to protect. Even though my parents are gone, they’ve protected me throughout the years through that wrench,” she side-glanced his pocket before finding his eyes again. “I might just be a mechanic, but making your limbs in the best way I can is the least I can do to keep you safe, and if I’m keeping you safe, then I know you’re keeping Al safe. I also believe, because you and Al have made it this far, your mother is watching over you somehow. I can’t explain it; it’s just a feeling… And don’t forget,” Winry paused briefly, “you also have your father.”

Ed grimaced, making Winry laugh. “Like it or not,” she continued, “Ever since you ran into him, he’s been looking out for you and Al from a distance. I can tell he cares for both of you very much. Even if he doesn’t show it very well.”

“Hah! As if,” Ed scoffed but froze in his place as Winry’s soft hand caressed his cheek.

“You and your father are more alike than you think,” she admonished in a warm voice, receiving a scowl. Ed might have a stronger temper than his father, but when it came to showing affection, the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree. Both had difficulties expressing themselves when it came to matters of the heart, but she didn’t need to elaborate her observations to Ed any time soon.

She giggled to herself before responding. “My point,” she hooked her arms around his neck and bit her bottom lip, “is that in some way, shape or form, there’s somebody always looking out for us. And by giving you my wrench, well…,” she flushed deeply as she glanced downward to hide her embarrassment, “it’s my way of letting you know that… as long as you’re alive… no matter where you are… I feel safe regardless. Y-You…,” she swallowed thickly, “You make me feel protected, Ed. You always h-have, and when it mattered most,” she referred to the incident with Scar, “you saved me from killing someone… you saved me from myself…. So…,” Winry’s eyes finally met his bemused ones, “Um… I want you to keep my wrench safe for me… to… to remind you to protect those you care about no matter what.” She found herself holding him tighter as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, wishing the warm moment between them wouldn’t end.

She could embrace him forever.

It seemed like a millennium had passed between them before Ed eventually whispered, “Okay. I understand.” He then finally reciprocated her embrace and wrapped his arms around her tightly, and he hugged intimately for many more minutes before finally pulling away. “But if you want me to keep your wrench safe, then you’ve gotta hold onto something of mine too.” He smirked at her dumbfounded face and then beamed. “Equivalent Exchange, remember?”

Winry dramatically rolled her eyes in spite of her curiosity. Before she could ask, Ed reached behind him and tugged off a silver necklace. He dangled it in the air for a few seconds before draping it over Winry’s head. He gently pulled her hair out from underneath the chain as the charms fell between her breasts. “My military dog tags,” Edward explained as he took a step back from her, “Since I’m a fugitive, it might not be a good idea for me to wear them. So don’t go flashing them off to the world or anything, keep them hidden and keep them safe for me, Win.”

Winry clutched her hand around the tags and nodded firmly. “I will.”

Edward was grinning ear to ear. “And after the Promised Day, after Al and I restore our bodies, we’ll come back to Resembool, and I’ll be wanting my tags back so I expect them to be in pristine condition.”  

“Of course,” Winry cocked a grin and touched his automail arm, “I treat all my metal with the best care possible. You should know that by now.”

“I do,” Ed gave her a thumb’s up. “After all,” he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and eagerly tugged the young woman towards him with his flesh arm pinning her to the side of his hip, “I _do_ have the best mechanic in all of Amestris.”

“Damn straight!” Winry smirked, even though she knew Ed was only exaggerating. “Come on,” she laughed as she whirled away from him, “we should get going.”

Ed pulled out his pocket watch and sighed. “I guess it _is_ that ti—”

Without warning, his words were cut off by a pair of soft pink lips touching his own. But before he could react, Winry swiftly backed away from him and exclaimed, “Last one home is a rotten egg!”

When Ed came to and realized what had just happened, he grinned ear to ear and began running. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for that one, Winry! Just wait until I catch up to you!”

She giggled from afar but kept her face. “I’d like to see you try!”

“Heh,” he chuckled to himself. “Challenge accepted.”  

He never chased her so fast.  

* * *

The others had already made a head start towards the train station by the time Ed was ready to leave. He had been a little… distracted …  in the last hour.

After catching up to Winry at about the halfway point back home, he had exacted the best kind of revenge as he tackled her to the ground and trapped her wrists above her head. He then pressed his hard body against her soft one and smirked with triumph before attacking her mouth with his.

And unlike the one before, this one wasn’t gentle or soft, but passionate, hot and bruising all at once. His tongue seized her mouth aggressively, but Winry Rockbell was no pushover. She whimpered and moaned underneath him, welcoming his sensual, playful assault. She gave as good as she got, sucking at his lips and stroking his tongue with hers, making him feel like jelly inside. Unable to focus enough to keep her wrists pinned to the ground, he released them, and she automatically threaded her fingers through his golden locks, coaxing him to continue kissing her.

And he did… for several more minutes, but when a grouchy man walked past them and yelled at them to get a room, the magic was gone, and reality set back in.

Now that he knew what kissing Winry felt like, he almost didn’t want to leave Resembool. Aside from alchemy, he decided making out with his mechanic was his new favorite pastime, and he planned to take full advantage of it the next time he saw her.

His hand hovered over to his pocket and felt the wrench’s outline, subtly smirking when he noticed her clutching his dog tags around her neck. “Oh!” she exclaimed suddenly, “Silly me, I forgot something!”

The mechanic teetered back into the house and sprinted up the stairs to her room two steps at a time. She grabbed the oil she had been meaning to give to Ed and started for the downstairs when she was abruptly pinned against the wall by the very man she was about to see. His fingers laced with hers, and his body was flush against hers. His mouth met hers hotly, and she moaned deeply.

But before anything could escalate further, Edward backed away from her almost immediately, and without saying a word, he whipped around and started marching down the stairs, leaving Winry still standing against the wall. She hummed and licked her lips as a smile colored them.

Kissing Ed was _definitely_ something she was going to do more of when he returned.

With oil can in hand, she descended the stairs and met everyone outside. “Here,” she took a few steps towards her boyfriend (?) and slipped the oil can in his pocket, “Make sure you oil your joints regularly.”

“Got it,” Ed gave her a half smirk and a thumb’s up as she backed up towards Granny.

Pretending to be clueless about why he’s leaving during the night, Winry feigned curiosity and asked, “You’re leaving in the middle of the night?”

Ed caught the glint in her eye and nodded slowly. “We were actually planning to leave earlier today, then we ran into you.” His golden eyes brightened along with his grin as he met Winry’s beautiful blue eyes. Resisting the urge to kiss her again, Edward slowly waved. “It was good to see you,” he winked, “and thanks for the tune up, Winry.”

The mechanic smiled gingerly, flushing slightly as Ed turned towards the road.

“If you happen to run into Hohenheim,” Pinako’s voice chimed, “You make sure to give him that message from your mother. All right?”

Ed waved without turning as if he was already dismissing the very thought of speaking to his father. “I will. I will.”

Winry inhaled a deep breath as Ed continued walking. Wait! He couldn’t leave yet! She still had something she wanted to say to him, and she had so much to say. Winry nearly leaped over her grandmother as she called out to her boyfriend.

“Wait! Ed!” She stopped at the top of the stairs, “I need to—”

“Lay low until the Promised Date passes,” he pleaded as he turned to gaze into her eyes. “We’re going to stop them, Winry. And Al and I will be home before you know it.” Ed grinned ear to ear. “Have an apple pie waiting for us, okay?”

Winry’s eyes widened for a split second before she returned his smile and gave him a slight nod. “Okay.”

And just like that, Ed had disappeared again, and Winry was back to waiting.

She found herself clutching his dog tags, and she smiled inwardly. She wouldn’t have their relationship any other way.

And neither would he.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent three weeks on this one shot. THREE WEEKS. I have never spent so much time on a FFN story before, but multiple versions of rewriting this story, I finally decided that this version would be the one to use; otherwise, I’d never get this FFN finished.  
> I hope you enjoyed the one shot as much as I did! :)


End file.
